Your Arms Feel Like Home
by Monster-Tamer
Summary: Just a little GiriJasu one-shot based on the song "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down. Just a little something I cooked up. Hope you like it.


**Yeah, this randomly came to mind. Had to do it. I was just listening to music, thinking about a music-based fanfic I'm working on, and this came to mind: This song, **_**Your Arms Feel Like Home **_**by 3 Doors Down, it fits so well for GiriJasu. Giriko's song to Justin. IT MAKES SENSE. So, I wrote this.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :D**

The club was full of life, dancing, drinking, the likes.

Justin Law never liked the large crowds, but he loved this club, so he would constantly visit it. After all, it was the only place that he could meet a certain person, the only place that he waited for that person, though that person never came.

But he held onto that promise, held onto that dream.

Sitting at the bar, he ignored the looks he was getting from both men and women, and he waited. He waited like he did every night for almost a year, waited for the person who never came, and never would come. That night of promise was still in his eyes, that night of love, of hope, and desire… But ever since then he never came…. _He _never came…

He was going to wait it out, wait out through the night like he always did, every night until two in the morning. He had to. That promise was still in his heart, the feelings were still in his soul, in his body, and in his heart.

The music changed.

"_**I think I've walked too close to love**_

_**And now I'm falling in**_

_**There's so many things this weary soul can't take…**_"

This song… He had heard this song that night. Justin closed his eyes, humming the music. He loved this song because of him. He loved it that much. It was their love song. _Their _love song.

"_**Well maybe you just caught me by surprise…**_

_**The first time that I looked into your eyes**_

_**Well, there's a life inside of me**_

_**That I can feel again**_

_**It's the only thing that takes me**_

_**Where I've never been**_

_**I don't care if I lost everything that I have known**_

_**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight**_

_**Your arms feel like home…**_"

Justin remembered those arms holding him after their night of love. Those warm, strong arms holding him tightly, sweat on both of their skin, and breaths heavy and quick… He remembered that raspy, steamy voice singing these words to him… He so longed for that.

Standing up, he looked over to the door. It was time to leave, he so wanted to get out of this place. The lights flashed as he walked around the dancing people. The music rung in his ears, sending tears into his eyes. That music put the realization in his eyes.

"_**This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be**_

_**But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me**_

_**I know we both see these changes now**_

_**And I know we both understand somehow…**_"

Justin cursed mentally, getting closer to the door. Some people were crowded his way, and there was no way he was going onto the dance floor. But that promise was the only thing he knew at this moment, and he felt sick. But he knew what was going through his head was this: He wouldn't come. He wouldn't.

"_**There's a life inside of me**_

_**That I can feel again**_

_**It's the only thing that takes me**_

_**Where I've never been**_

_**I don't care if I lost everything that I have known**_

_**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight**_

_**Your arms feel like home**_

_**They feel like home, hold on to me…**_"

Justin ran into someone, flinching back. At this point he couldn't hold back the tears, crying quite a bit as he tried to pull around the person. "E-Excuse me," he said, blinded by the water in his eyes. As he walked by, he was caught on the wrist by the person. He turned back, looking up into the person's eyes, wiping the tears, attempting to see properly.

"_**There's a life inside of me**_

_**That I can feel again…**_"

"Justin…" That voice… That familiar voice, as Justin was pulled into arms he so recognized. Eyes wide, he realized who this person was… That firm, hot chest he pressed against, starting to tremble in those arms. "… You're here…" Justin sniffled. There was a warm chuckle on his hair, making him shiver.

"_**It's the only thing that takes me**_

_**Where I've never been…**_"

"I asked them to play this song. What do you think, little priest?" Justin smiled, the tears just coming to him. "I love it…" he whispered, seeing that smile on his face… Justin leaned up and kissed him, those warm hands pulling his blonde head closer, deepening the kiss.

"_**I don't care if I lost everything that I have known**_

_**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight**_

_**Your arms feel like home…**_"

Justin smiled, eyes fluttering open. That brunette hair, cocky grin, piercings… All of it was bringing back those memories. "I love you, Giriko," he whispered. That smirk… "And I love you…"

This kiss was sweet and gentle.

"_**They feel like home.**_"

**I hope this was good to you. I hope it was. I just wanted to do a little one-shot, so yeah. Woot! Mew~**


End file.
